


[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 2 Mit Flora One

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: Noch mehr Sailor Moon Fantheorien, von der frühesten Geschichte des Silver Milleniums und Golden Kingdoms, bis hin zu Sailor Cosmos aus ferner Zukunft. Nach dieser Episode seid ihr unfaßbar informiert über Fakten und Fantheorien rund um Sailor Cosmos!
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Fantheorien 2 Mit Flora One

  
_cover art by FloraOne_

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugFantheorien2MitFloraOne/Mondsteinflug%20Fantheorien%202%20mit%20FloraOne.mp3)  


FloraOne ist [hier auf AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
